


The Pack

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight headcanons - groups [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bisexual Character, Bonfire, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fire, Lesbian Character, Pride, Pride Parade, Sibling, Siblings, Sister - Freeform, Snow, Snow Angels, Snowball Fight, Snowmen, brother, snowball - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: A series of Twilight headcanons, all centering around the werewolf pack.





	1. how does the werewolf pack celebrate christmas eve?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)
> 
> this is like breaking dawn didn’t happen so jacob/seth/leah are still in sam’s pack, but the cullens and the pack is still friendly and leah doesn’t give a shit about sam in the romantic sense

ok so there is 100% a giant fucking bonfire on the rez that lasts like super fucking late to celebrate. every member of the pack is there, and there’s a big feast.

emily made multiple different turkeys, chickens, and hams.

the pack inhales all of the food.

bella made them all multiple crockpots full of hot chocolate. she only stayed a few hours tho, wanting the boys to have plenty of pack time. the boys clamored over her when she dropped it off, and they all drank multiple cups. she beamed when they told her it was the best they had ever had.

the boys did secret santa. seth and jared are begging to open their gifts early. sam absolutely refuses to let them do so until the clock strikes midnight. seth and jared are pouting over this. they’re considering mutiny.

leah and jacob are sitting together, laughing at seth and jared trying to reason with sam. their friendship is new and kinda shaky still, but they’re having fun together. 

quil and paul are competing to see who can eat more rolls. currently they’ve both eaten thirty. it’s possible emily didn’t make enough for them to see who will win.

rachel, kim, and emily are there of course, each cuddled with their man for warmth. while the men laugh and tease each other, the three talk about their favorite books. they occasionally join in on the teasing, laughing along with the pack.


	2. sibling bonding in the snow

winter had always been the favorite season of the clearwater children. when they were younger, it meant they could have snowball fights and build a variety of snowmen (and snowwomen, leah insisted she built) and make snow angels all up and down their driveway. outside, and then come into the house where their mother would make them hot chocolate and their father would build a roaring fire. they would sit in front of the fireplace as a family for hours, talking and laughing. sometimes they would read together, or play a game. they did this every time it snowed. 

despite the easily cold temperatures, they didn’t often get a lot of snow that stuck. unfortunately, due to the near constant rainfall ,the ground was usually to wet for too much snow to stick. that never stopped seth from running outside at the first side of snowfall, sticking his tongue out to catch the flakes. leah would always pull her coat on and run out right after seth, handing him his own coat before she too tried to catch the flakes. they’d stay outside until it would stick, or until their mother called them in, afraid they would get sick being out in the cold so long.

if the snow had begun to stick before they were called in, leah would always scoop up a big ball of snow (by this point, it was usually mostly mud) and fling it right at seth’s pack. she got him the first few times, but eventually he learned that it was coming and had learned to dodge it. whenever she did manage to hit him with it, he would always run to give her a great big hug... one that would naturally tumble them both into the largest puddle that accumulated, splashing muddy water and fresh snow everywhere. leah saw this coming every time but for some reason was just never that great at dodging it.

their mother would chastise them for making such a big mess of themselves, and demand they take all of their dirty clothes off outside the house. she’s bring them towels to dry off, all the while complaining about what a mess children could be (she loved to see them getting along so well - she sometimes wished she could join in!) they would then fight over who got the warm shower first; there was never quite enough warm water left over for the second one.

as they got older, they stopped playing in the snow so much. it began to mean unplanned days off from school and days when they’d be trapped in the house, unable to leave. the siblings started to grow farther apart. they found it harder to relate to one another, and leah was struggling between sam and other issues she was just beginning to face. she began drinking the hot chocolate in her room and seth began building the fires, their father too tired to make them himself.

after they lost their father and phased, winter stopped being so fun. it became more of a hindrance than anything. the snow soaking their fur and making it harder to see, the ice making it dangerous to patrol sometimes, their paws constantly on the cold ground. the snow melted when they touched it, but the cold still stung. even with gloves, they could never hold too much snow long enough to make a snowball, and especially not to build a snowman. their snow angels would just be wet grassy spots when they stood up. 

leah came home from patrol early one morning. it was a particularly snowy night; even with her heightened wolf senses, she had had trouble seeing too much in front of her. the snow had mostly calmed down by now, but some flakes were still falling. as she got closer to her house, she stopped and looked up at the sky. she closed her eyes, remembering the days when everything was simpler and she had so much fun with her brother. before she changed and he found new people to play with. 

as she stood, she felt something soft and cold hit her in the back through her thin jacket. she whirled around, debating whether she should phase to neutralize the threat. instead, she saw her brother standing by the house, holding what looked like plastic tongs with two half-circles on the ends.

“did you know they make snowball makers now?” he called, pointing to her with the tool. he threw one to her, keeping one for himself. “i feel like it’s cheating, but i guess if we can’t touch the snow without melting it any other way...” he continued, bending down to scoop up snow in the tool. leah watched as he closed it, forming the snowball. before he could launch it at her, she did the same with her own and flung a perfectly round snowball at him, hitting him right in the face.

“sorry!” she called, laughing as she bent to collect more snow.

“old rules are still in place leah! anything but the face!” he declared, wiping the snow out of his eyes before ducking out of the way of another launched by leah. 

sue watched from their living room window as the siblings launched into an all out snowball war. it had been a long time since her children had looked that carefree. she looked longingly at the chair that no one had used in a long time sitting by the fireplace. she looked out the window again, and then walked over to the fireplace, where she built up a few logs for seth to light when they came in. she then went into the kitchen and got down everyone’s favorite hot chocolate mug. 

they may not need help warming up anymore, but it had been a long time since they had spent a day together like this. might as well start it with something familiar.


	3. Snowball Fight

The wolfpack grew up on the reservation together, knowing each other since they were in diapers. Their great-great (and so on) grandparents had been friends, so it was only natural that the current generation would follow suit. Even if the magic that made them a pack wasn’t activated, they still spent most of their time together, running around, exploring the reservation, playing with each other as much as they could when school or other responsibilities didn’t separate them.

Their favorite time of the year was winter. The cold could be a little much sometimes, but with the cold the normal constant rainfall became snow a lot of the time. And there was nothing better on a snowy winter’s day than getting together with a large group of friends and having an epic snowball fight.

Any time there would be enough snow on the ground to make such an event possible, they would all go meet up at someone’s house. The exact location varied- sometimes they would meet at Jacob’s house, sometimes with Leah and Seth, other times at Quil’s or Embry’s. The location or time didn’t matter - when the teenagers started showing up, it was time to begin. The reservation was small enough that the others would start coming if they hadn’t already when they heard the fight begin.

Sometimes they would play with teams, with the team members alternating between each fight. Most often, Jacob would side with Quil, Embry, and Seth while Leah fought beside Sam, Paul, and Jared. The groups would rotate; Leah would never admit it but she loved playing alongside her brother. The fight could get particularly vicious whenever Jacob, Quil, and Embry played against each other - their friendship was strong, but nothing beat the playful banter and bragging when one was victorious over the others

As often as they would play in teams or pairs, they played as every man (or woman, Leah was quick to add for themself. They would pelt each other with snowballs as long as they could for the day, making them as fast as they could throw them. It was hard to decide a winner in these situations. They tried to say the last to give up was the winner, but this strategy quickly ended when their games would go long past dinner and parents started demanding their kids come home. Declaring a winner didn’t matter so much as long as they were together, having fun and just being kids together. 

Sometimes, if the conditions were right, they loved to go into the woods and play in a small clearing they had found on a hiking trip once. It was a little difficult to get to when the ground was covered in ice and snow, so they needed to wait for days where there was enough snow to play, but not too much that it was dangerous to climb there. There were some rock structures throughout the clearing, plus the trees surrounding it made it so much like a fun obstacle course instead of just the game. They could easily spend the entire day here, waking up early and packing plenty of snacks just to spend more time before the setting sun forced them home.

They would duck around trees and climb them, taking shelter under the rocks as their friends pelted snowball after snowball at them. Leah loved climbing high into the trees, taking as much snow as she could fit in a small backpack up with her, so she could form more snowballs from her high perch in the branches. She would only climb back down when she had taken the last of the snow from her bag and the branches around her, jumping as soon as she was close enough to the ground. 

Jared could hide himself in the rocks, building up a stock of snowballs so that he could pop up and throw a bunch at everyone before hiding elsewhere. Paul would help him, standing guard to prevent others from seeing him and occasionally building and throwing snowballs at the others.

Jacob, Quil, amd Embry would stand out in the open, preferring to run and dodge the snowballs thrown at them. They took cover behind different rocks or trees, waiting until the last minute to hide before popping back out to return fire.

Seth had the most fun making the snowballs; he could easily sit behind one of the trees and spend the whole time making snowballs for the older wolves to throw. They did their best to include him in the fight, inviting him along and watching after him to make sure he was safe. 

Sam acted as the adult of the group, as he was the oldest. He made sure everyone was safe; there were a few areas of the clearing and surrounding woods that could be dangerous if you weren’t paying enough attention. He also made sure everyone felt included and involved in the game; making snowballs for and throwing them at everyone, especially if it looked like they had been sitting out for a long time.


	4. Birthdays

Birthdays were quite a big event in the wolf pack, and there was no avoiding it. Everyone knew everyone else since birth, and nothing could be hidden due to the pack mind reading ability. Each would get their own party planned by the others. No matter what, the party would go on.

Once others started joining the pack and they got the idea, Sam’s birthday was first. They went all out for Sam’s party, getting as much food,drinks, and gifts as they could. They held it on the beach, including a massive bonfire that lasted through the night. There was plenty of food; the boys helped supply it while Emily cooked. They helped the best they could, making sure there was a wide variety of his favorite foods. The cake was as big as could be; it was decorated with different patterns and swirls to look like the night sky.

Among the pack, gift giving became a competition to see who could get him the best gift. They tried to conceal their plans when they were wolves together, but only so much could be avoided. This made the competition worse as they had clues about what the others were doing, and could steal ideas. They got a variety of books and snacks to CDs and (well-deserved) relaxation and spa tools. A few brought him some things they had made, including some jewelry, dreamcatchers, and wooden carvings. It took two trips to get it all back to the house from the beach.

Other parties after were less elaborate, but no less detailed and fun. Others on the reservation were invited, and so where any outside friends. Everyone but the birthday person would help with food, trying new recipes and seeing how varied of a snack table they could have. It was different every time, piled with familiar favorites and new foods.

Eventually, they decided to forgo gifts. It was difficult for everyone to participate, and they didn’t need gifts to feel appreciated. It was enough to spend the time as a group of friends instead of a pack of protectors, for once able to be the teenagers they were without worrying about things they shouldn’t have to.

They started bringing cards instead. They were easy enough to find or make, and could be plenty personalized. Leah liked to include drawings in hers, searching the mind of the birthday person for weeks to guess what they would like. Seth’s typically make the receiver cry, not that they would ever show it. Jake’s were full of detail, spilling stories of his favorite moments with the person. Quil and Embry would fill theirs with jokes, in competition with each other to make the receiver laugh as much as possible. Jared kept his short, but he did a lot with few words. Paul’s could be pretty sweet… if you could read his handwriting.

A bonfire was always required, complete with plenty of things to roast over the fire. They could sit around it for hours, telling stories and joking with each other. The fire would slowly burn out and the embers would fade without them even noticing, so lost in their conversation.

No matter how much time they spent together, it was never enough, and a birthday was the perfect excuse to get together.


	5. Sam and Leah at a Pride Parade

They remained best friends because Leah is a lesbian.

It was Sam’s idea to go to the parade. Since realizing he was bisexual the year before, he had wanted to go to some kind of Pride event. Leah had also expressed interest, so he asked her to go with him. They wouldn’t do anything without each other anyway. After questioning their own sexualities and coming out to each other over the past few years, they were closer than ever.

They went shopping together to get shirts to wear for it. Leah chose a black hoodie to wear in case it was cold, but also grabbed a black tshirt to decorate later. Sam just got a white tank top, which Leah took to decorate as well. She painted a rainbow on her shirt, writing “some girls like girls; get over it” over the bands of the rainbow. For Sam’s shirt, she painted the bisexual pride flag with the text “bi the way, I’m amazing.” Leah wore black skinny jeans and combat boots. Sam wore jean shorts and an old pair of sneakers.

One rainy Saturday in June, they got up early to make it to Seattle for the parade. Leah was driving, as she had just finished fixing her old car and wanted to test it out. The drive passed quickly for the two friends, laughing and talking as they always did. 

Leah went to park the car while Sam grabbed them spots on the parade route. It was crowded, but he was able to get pretty close. Leah found him pretty quickly, and squeezed in beside him. He slung his arm around her shoulders, greeting her as he quickly pulled her close for a small hug. She shrugged him off, laughing softly. 

The parade started shortly after Leah arrived, and they watched it together. They cheered watching their favorite floats go by, excitedly sharing details of what they noticed and enjoyed. Leah took plenty of pictures as Seth had requested. She was planning to draw some of them later, and use the colors as inspiration for paintings. Sam stood next to her, dancing along to the music that blared from passing floats. Leah laughed along, occasionally joining in.

After the parade ended, they walked along the route until they reached all the booths. They walked around together, looking at different merchandise and advocacy groups that were there. They stopped at a booth with bracelets in the patterns of different pride flags. Sam bought one with the bisexual pride flag, and Leah bought one with the lesbian pride flag. He also bought a rainbow bracelet for each member of the pack, including Leah. She bought one for Seth.

They walked around a bit more, exploring other booths. They each bought each other a flag, and then continued exploring. They both signed up with an organization looking to help LGBT youth of color. They checked out a few more, and ended up signing a few different mailing lists to stay connected and get involved.

They passed various food stalls, trying different things from each one. They did their best to alternate who paid, as they shared everything they got with the other. They split a few different sandwiches, trying the weirdest combinations they could think of. Popcorn was split between the two of them, and, after passing a stand selling funnel cake with rainbow sugar on them, knew they had to try it. They were Leah’s favorite. 

At some point, they separated. Sam wanted to rest for a bit, but Leah wanted to keep exploring. He grabbed a seat near the stage where the drag queens and kings were performing, and she set off to walk around some more. She mostly just wondered, taking in the view and enjoying all that she was seeing. She didn’t often see such prideful displays, especially when from such a small town where no one really mentioned it. 

Eventually, Leah found her way back to Sam, grabbing the seat next to him. They admired the various performances until the sun lowered and the sky threatened rain. They hurried back to the car to begin their long ride home.

On their way, they stopped at a booth that was taking photos and selling them in custom frames. They posed for a photo, smiles weary but wide after a long, happy day. As two copies of the photo were developed, they picked a frame that was half lesbian flag, half bisexual flag and each got one. The wait wasn’t long, and they spent it exchanging memories of the day.


	6. Accident

Life in the wolf pack could be chaotic at times. Teenagers tended to think they were indestructible; it was no difference when the teenagers in question virtually were. They could get hurt, but even serious injuries healed in a fraction of the time. They could constantly be found testing their abilities, hanging out in groups, doing increasingly ridiculous things to learn just how much they were capable of.

They started with cliff diving. It was something most kids on the reservation did anyway, so it would be a safe test of their abilities. If normal kids didn’t get hurt, who’s to say they would? They jumped from the lower ledge a few times, but they quickly became bored with it. There was no challenge, no time to enjoy the feeling of flying through the air before landing in the water. 

So they started leaping off the higher cliff, slowly moving up until they were on the tallest cliff. It was a long way down, and it was exactly what they wanted. They would laugh and joke with each other at the top, each daring the others to try different tricks on the way down. Contests for who could make the biggest splash, return to shore the fastest, make the most flips on the way down, even scream the loudest were rampant. Sometimes two or more would jump off at the same time and they’d see who could hit the water the fastest. They were bad at keeping track of who won, but it didn’t really matter. Each individual would claim they had won anyway. They were having fun together and that was all that mattered.

It was always a bit more dangerous when they’d go down together. They’d tend to be so close that it was all too easy to accidentally bump into each other on the way down. This could end with some big bruises, a sore leg or arm, or other small injuries that were practically healed before they were even noticed. The boys would just shrug it off. What were a few small injuries when you were having fun?

The worst could occur when swimming back from wherever they had landed in the water. If they weren’t careful, or weren’t paying enough attention, they could risk getting hit or cut by the rocks. These would heal quickly too, but it was a pain trying to swim back with a big cut or something broken. A few times they would haul themselves out of the water, waiting to heal before they swam back. Doing this always earned the committer a few extra teasing jokes before they jumped off again.

Other times, they had to make circuits around the tribe’s land to check for errant vampires. More often than not, there were none they didn’t know, so they had to find other ways to entertain themselves while patrolling. They mostly raced against each other, seeing who could complete their route the fastest or the most times in a set length of time. These could get increasingly competitive, with the wolves running as fast as they could to beat their opponent. Again, they rarely actually kept track of who won.

They could easily be moving so fast and be so into the race that they weren’t very good at noticing their surroundings, especially towards the end. This could lead to them crashing into trees or rocks in the forest. This often caused more damage to the trees, but it at least slowed them down enough. It generally led to Sam asking them to please focus on the task at hand. Sometimes they listened. Sometimes they talked him into racing with them. Somehow he always won.

They got together a lot, both wolf and human form. It didn’t really matter what they did, they were just really excited to be together as a group as much as they could. Sam held meetings at his house at least weekly, which would go quickly before the night dissolved into talk and laughter with plenty of food split between them. It wouldn’t be long before they would spill out of the house, laying outside, sitting by a bonfire, or running around together. Races would happen now too, the same as in wolf form but without the bandages. Emily had to keep a first aid kit handy, because even fast-healing injuries might need a quick band-aid or wrap before they ran off to do something else chaotic.

When in wolf form, they liked to practice fighting. It wasn’t exactly like fighting a vampire, but it helped keep their skills strong. This was easily the activity that led to the most injuries, but none of them minded. They had too much fun, and none wanted to hold back. They’d fight until one tapped out, leaving the other the winner. Scrapes and bruises would again heal quickly but it was never too fun to have a battle injury. 

The worst part of healing fast is that it never left scars. They all agreed that “I fought a wolf and won” would be a great story to tell.


End file.
